


Distraction

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blackwatch Era, Drug Use, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse takes Ana's mind off work for a moment.





	Distraction

When Jesse slid his arms around Ana’s shoulders, she welcomed the distraction. Too much mundane work had put her in a bad mood, and Jesse McCree was precisely what she needed.

“You work way too much,” he drawled into her ear, and she let out a long sigh, tilting her head back, resting it on his shoulder. His voice always warmed her; his scent always comforted her. She knew she shouldn’t have been indulging in his company, knew that several Overwatch bylaws strictly forbade it, but she couldn’t help herself.

He was just too good to her.

No one had ever pampered her before, not like this.

“Perhaps you should voice your concern to the strike commander? I’m sure he would love to hear you plead your case,” she replied, sliding her hands up to grip Jesse’s arms, turning her attention back to them as she placed kisses to the insides of his forearms, her body already jumping a few steps ahead. He had that effect on her; never failed to make her feel like she was a young woman again.

Ana didn’t overlook the fact that she was over twenty years his senior. The fact itself was such a turn on, knowing that she was taking such a young, handsome man into her bed. Of course, she kept it to herself, didn’t need anyone else knowing her business. Her friends could probably look past it, perhaps some would even give her a clap on the back, but she was confident that none of the nameless higher ups would see Jesse’s injection of life into her old bones as a positive thing.

And yes, she knew that having him in her office was a risk, but she didn’t have the heart to kick him out.

That was a lie. She simply didn’t want to kick him out. Ana loved his visits to her office. They always resulted in the best moments, each time replacing already fond memory with Jesse. Every time she thought him to have run out of tricks, he kept surprising her, pulling new experiences out of that adorable cowboy hat of his.

Untangling his hands from her, she spun around in her seat, her legs spread and hands on the armrests. She wasn’t ashamed that she was sat in her office, wearing sweatpants and a simple t-shirt. Comfort was her main priority when doing any kind of tedious work, and Jesse most certainly didn’t seem to mind as he took in the sight of her.

He flattered her so much, and part of her wondered if it was all authentic - but that part of her was always silenced quick enough each time he dropped to his knees and spread her open, tasting and teasing her cunt with such eager motions that it laid those thoughts to rest.

“I got a present for you,” Jesse drawled with a wink, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a beat up packet of cigarettes.

“Oh! For me?” She said sarcastically, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs, a playful smile on her face as she leaned to the right and rested her head on her hand, rubbing her foot against Jesse’s thigh. “Don’t tell me, next you will bring me your leftovers from lunch? A half-eaten sandwich as a gift, something every girl wants.”

He rolled his eyes, moving forward, unfolding her legs so he could stand between them, his hands fiddling with the packet before he pulled out something that was most certainly not a regular cigarette.

She plucked it from his hand before it was even offered to her, her eyes staring at it as she rolled it over in her hands. “Now, please tell me where you got this contraband from? Does Gabriel really let his agents get away with such things?”

“What Gabe don’t know, won’t kill him,” Jesse said with a smirk, shoving the packet back in his pocket before he took out his lighter, holding it up. “And besides, I'm special ops, ma’am, you’d be surprised what I can get my hands on.”

“Mm, I can think of things I would prefer you to get your hands on but…” She smiled, placing the joint between her lips. “How did you know I wouldn’t object to this?” She asked as he flipped the lighter open, flicking the flame on and holding it to the end and she took a long drag, letting the smoke fill her lungs before she held the joint out to Jesse, her eyes watering as she exhaled slowly through her lips and nose. She tried to resist coughing, but she couldn’t stop the smallest wheeze from escaping, patting her chest lightly as she watched Jesse do the same, minus the coughing of course.

“I know you. You’re a rebel, ma’am. You like doin’ naughty things,” he mumbled, blowing lightly on the end glancing down at Ana. “You like doin’ me, after all,” he said with a wink, taking another drag before he passed it back to Ana, exhaling as he held the lighter out to relight the joint.

She gladly took another toke, resisting the urge to cough this time around. Waiting another moment, she placed it back between her lips, inhaling deeply as she took a drag, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as she exhaled the smoke; the thick plumes of grey winding around them.

If there was a sprinkler system in her office, it hadn’t triggered, which was a shame because as each moment passed, she found the idea of seeing Jesse McCree absolutely drenched just more and more appealing. Jesse was so devilishly handsome no matter what state he was, but soaking wet through would certainly accentuate his more exciting features. As she thought that, she tilted her head back towards Jesse, her gaze falling to his crotch. Oh, that part of him would undoubtedly look amazing, clad in clinging wet denim.

“I’m wondering how you will explain the red flag on your next drug test,” she mumbled as she held the joint in front of her eyes and took another small toke before passing it back to Jesse, letting the smoke escape through her nose as she relaxed back into the chair, feeling more at ease by the moment.

Paperwork? That was a distant memory now. All she could think about was Jesse and his excellent idea to get stoned in her office.

“I already looked ahead an’ that you’re the one administerin' drug tests next week, an’ I feel like I could buy your compliance,” he remarked, smoke already escaping his lips as he looked down at her and just that sight alone was enough to make her feel weak. She disliked Jesse’s smoking on the whole, but there was something undeniably sexy about it and she could never find it in herself to tell him to quit. It wasn’t her place, after all, there was nothing here beyond their fucking. Strictly casual. Not to mention Jesse didn’t bother her about her own many, many flaws.

She watched him, her face feeling warm, her mouth dry. “Oh, you do? And if I were to help you cheat the test, what do you plan on giving me?” She asked, her voice playful as Jesse handed the joint and lighter back to her. He had been so careless with the ash, something she would make him clean up afterwards but for now, she had other plans for his talents.

Jesse took the hint. He was always so quick to play along to her little scenarios.

He dropped to his knees, hands sliding to her thighs as he pushed his way between her legs, diving straight in to press his nose against her crotch, inhaling deeply. “Mm, you always smell so invitin’,” he mumbled as he rubbed his face between her thighs, nosing the outline of her labia through the thin fabric. Such a simple action and Ana could already feel her cunt dampen, her clit tingling as Jesse continued to rub his face against her crotch.

“You are such a silly boy, Jesse McCree” she whispered, exhaling smoke as his hands slid to her waistband and tugged her sweatpants down with little help from her aside from the small lift of her hips from the chair. “But a good boy, nonetheless.”

She felt his lips on her thighs, kissing their way higher until he was greeted by the large black underpants she had on, the thin fabric moulded to her pussy, the outline of her lips so visible, accentuated by the soft cotton. His face was once again between her legs, nose running up and down her lips, inhaling deeply as she continued to smoke, watching with amusement and anticipation. 

He always liked to examine her body; liked to take his time getting reacquainted with her most intimate parts, and it never failed to make her feel empowered. To have a man like Jesse on his knees, worshipping her cunt without even the smallest hint that he would receive something in return… it was no small power trip.

“I can’t wait to taste you again,” he mumbled against her, raising his fingers to press down the indent of her labia, stopping between her legs to push against her cunt. “You’ve soaked these already.”

Ana shrugged, tapping the ash onto the floor before she placed the joint back between her lips, lighting it once again as she took a long drag. “You have this effect on me, Jesse McCree,” she mumbled, tilting her head back and exhaling as she shifted on the seat, her legs draped over Jesse’s shoulders. Her ass was barely on the chair, leaving nothing to ground her, but she knew Jesse would keep her safe.

Jesse’s hands moved to the edge of the fabric, slowly pulling it to the side and she felt a chill as his fingers finally tugged her labia open, revealing her clit to his greedy eyes. He brushed her pubic hair down, pressing his nose forward to inhale again. She felt herself getting giddy, the feeling of his nose just touching against her enough to make a small laugh escape her throat as she looked down at him.

She reached over onto the desk, tapping the joint on the edge of her metal nameplate before placing the lighter and what was left of the joint on the tray for her pens before she could finally turn her attention back to Jesse. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she couldn’t stop the large grin from creeping onto her face as she reached down and pushed Jesse’s cowboy hat off to run her fingers through his hair, using both hands to pull his face back towards her cunt.

He was always one that was quick to take the hint. Spreading her open with his fingers, his tongue quickly found her clit, sucking and lapping at the small, hard nub as he moaned against her. She wasted barely a moment in following suit, groans falling from her lips as his tongue licked at her clit so frantically, she felt herself almost reaching her peak before he moved down to press his tongue inside her, the small reprieve leaving her shaking.

“Easy there,” he whispered as he ran a finger down her pussy, teasing her clit before he pressed it inside her, his long, thick fingers enough to make her moan even with just one. “I wanna make you feel real good so don’t be comin’ too quickly now,” he drawled, twisting his hand around and adding another finger, pressing them deep inside, rubbing her in the exact place she needed and she found her hands returning to the arms of the chair for her to grip as she rocked her body against Jesse’s fingers.

It was easy for Jesse to tell her not to come too quickly but it was a difficult task for her to do. Each time he fucked his fingers into her, she felt a familiar heat rising in her body. As he moved his mouth to her clit again, she found herself mumbling nonsense, whispering how good Jesse was as his tongue lavished attention on her; begging him to keep going, right there, right _there_.

“I’m coming, I’m-“ She cut herself off, reaching one hand down to grip Jesse’s head, holding it between her thighs as she rutted her clit against his face, the digits inside slipping out as she felt her orgasm creep up on her, Jesse’s finger’s just holding her cunt open and revealing her pussy to him as she climaxed. Her whole body throbbed with pleasure as she continued to thrust her pussy against his face, his tongue finding her clit every time she moved, and she felt wave after wave of pleasure course through her body until the sensation overloaded her senses and she had to push away Jesse’s enthusiastic mouth.

“You came then, I take it?” Jesse asked with a coy tone, licking his lips as he pulled away and Ana leisurely closed her legs, basking in the afterglow as Jesse untangled himself from her limbs, her whole body shaking as she threatened to fall from the chair only to be caught and helped back into it by Jesse.

“Good boy,” she whispered, tugging her underwear back into place as Jesse started to ease her legs back into the sweatpants. “Perfect boy.”

She knew her words had an effect on him; knew he longed to hear such praise. She could see him hiding that grin of gratitude, and it made her smile in turn. Knowing they both gave each other something they so desperately needed made it worth the risk.

“We can still finish this,” she whispered, her body still shaking as she reached over and picked up the joint, her hands fumbling with the lighter and Jesse took pity on her, climbing to his feet to take charge. “And then maybe I can finish you?” She asked, raising her foot between Jesse’s legs with a laugh, intent on returning the favour regardless of how high they could get.


End file.
